This project involves laboratory experimentation, instrumentation and clinical implementation of a new laser-based glaucoma procedure, transcorneal cyclophotocoagulation of the ciliary processes. This procedure is a non-surgical one which appears to be safer and more effective than the currently used equivalent techniques such as cyclodiathermy. The research plan calls for: (1) refining our existing prototype instrumentation and optics to make transpupillary photocoagulation feasible in a clinical setting; (2) refining the techniques of utilization of the procedure on laboratory animals; (3) evaluating the procedure through short- and long-term observation of treatment effects first in animals, then in selected patients with intractable glaucoma; and (4) defining clinical indications for the procedure. We estimate that the procedure will ultimately permit routine prevention or delay of blindness in patients -- particularly those with neovascular or aphakic glaucoma -- whose glaucoma at present cannot be satisfactorily controlled. A type of contact lens for laboratory animals and clinical diagnostic examinations will be produced as a result of this project. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lee, P.F.: Pseudomental retardation and congenital glaucoma. Clinical Trends, 14:8 (May-June) 1975. Lee, P.F.: Behavior disorder linked to glaucoma. Clinical Trends in Family Practice, 4:3 (Sept-Oct) 1975.